fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabello II
Elizabello II (エリザベローII世, Erizaberō Nisei), also known as "The Fighting King" Elizabello II (〝戦う王〟 エリザベローII世, Tatakau Ō Erizaberō Nisei) is the King of Prodence Kingdom. He is also a fighter who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Flame-Flame Fruit. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Katsumi Chō (Japanese) Elizabello is a large muscular man, with a thin beard and a very prominent chin. He has slicked back blonde hair. His lower body portion and legs are out of proportion to his upper body build, as they seem to be rather skinny. He wears a large golden crown that has several thick crosses atop a studded ring. He also has a checkered cape with a furred collar. When in the arena, he wears gold boxing gloves. Gallery Personality Not much of his personality has been shown, but he apparently likes combat as he is known as the "Fighting King". He seems to be very proud and arrogant as he stated the formation was to protect the other gladiators from him and not the other way around. He seems to have complete trust in his Tactician, leaving him to decide when he should throw his strongest punch. He didn't, however, seem very worried when he was defeated, simply stating that he had done his part. Relationships Friends/Allies *Dold Riku III *Dagama *Tank Lepanto Family Neutral *Bartolomeo Rivals Enemies *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote **Bellamy *Blue Gilly Abilities and Powers As king of his kingdom he should have full rule over it and its inhabitants. He seems to practice a sort of boxing, even saying "shi" under his breath which characterizes boxers. He is seen in both the normal and "southpaw" stance which in boxing terms would make him a switch-hitter, something very high-level and hard to master. Physical Abilities The King Punch (キング・パンチ, Kingu Panchi) is Elizabello's signature technique. His punch is of exceptional strength, as he was reportedly able to make a hole in an enemy fortress' wall with a single blow. It is rumored that one of his punches could even overpower a Pirate Emperor. However, such destructive power comes with a cost: Elizabello II needs to warm up for a whole hour before he can land such a devastating strike. As such, he requires his subordinates to guard him until he is ready. It is a technique that can only be used once an hour. As this drawback would render the attack impractical to prepare in a actual battle, Elizabello warmed up an hour earlier of his battles instead, relying on his tactian's advices on the best moment to throw his punch. According to Elizabello himself, the barricade his men form is actually to protect his foes, since taking them out would mean facing the King Punch head on. When the move was executed at the Corrida Colosseum, its power was so immense that it lit up the entire stadium with its force, sending a powerful shockwave across the area and shattering the arena. The move can also be fired at such a great speed that not even the very agile Blue Gilly, was able to land his strike before Elizabello threw his. The punch was indeed so powerful that nearly all the remaining combatants, including Bellamy and Blue Gilly, were instantly defeated; only Bartolomeo remained unharmed due to his Barrier-Barrier Fruit defense, and were it not for his barrier, the punch would have blown away the audience as well. History Past Elizabello is a old friend of Dressrosa's former king, Dold Riku III, who helped the Prodence Kingdom numerous times in the past. At some point, he used his King Punch to make a huge hole in the wall of an enemy fortress and invaded it. Synopsis Dressrosa Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Prodence Kingdom Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators